


Strict Parents

by SydneyFlaire



Series: Bayani Universe [5]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Courtship, Fathers having favorites, M/M, Male courtship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: Joven, son of Miong and Pule, was conflicted between his two suitors: the General and the Colonel. Miong wanted the General. Pule wanted the Colonel. Joven has to choose.





	Strict Parents

Joven was told by his parents that if he was to choose a man, it would be someone with achievements, great deeds, decency and a good reputation. Being the good child, he said that he will make sure that if he was to ever love, it would be a man as that.

The news of a great brigade led by a young man named General del Pilar was stationed to set up camp close to their residence. It wasn't a surprised; since his dad had always favored the General. Well, because he was a 'General'. What to expect then? The man had accomplished too much for his young age.

So, when the General went on to their house with nothing but on his very best alone, his dad was all smiling. Especially when the General speaks, "Magandang araw po, mga ginoo. Pumopogi po tayo ngayon ah."

But Joven's father was grumpy as if he easily saw right through the General's bad reputation. Joven heard from his position upstairs, his dad saying, "Wala si Joven dito."

Joven flushed. Saddened by the lie.

"Magandang araw," his dad greeted, brimming with a smile. "Hinahanap mo ba si Joven? Tawagin ko la—"

"Mukhang anak ko ang napili mong lokohin sa lugar na ito, ah," interrupted his father.

The General tipped his head to the side, unsure of what those words meant. "Po?"

"Pule..." his dad trailed with a strained smile.

The frown on his father's face deepened. "Miong..."

"Si Joven ay nasa itaas, General del Pilar," answered his dad, still looking on at his father. "Paniguradong matutuwa si Joven na malaman na umaakyat ka sa kanya ng ligaw."

The General, who was so blinded with love, grinned happily. Tipping his cap first as of a nod, before dashing on to the direction of the staircase, all the while saying, "Maraming salamat po, mga ginoo."

His father wasn't happy. Joven found out that the General has a long string of lovers, and has the reputation of leaving a lover on every town he went. His father wanted a descent man with a good reputation.

As it figures, one time when the General visited them, General del Pilar's aide-de-camp, Colonel Enriquez, who've came along with the General before, had set his eyes as well on to Joven.

So, like the General, he garnered his strength and courage, made his way to the house with flowers plucked by the riverbank, and though shivering in fear, he met Joven's parents at the  _sala_. He made his way to  _mano_ , saying in almost a stutter, "Magandang araw, mga ginoo. Maari ho bang makita si Joven?"

Joven squirmed. Excited.

His father was smiling gently. "Napakarespeto mo naman. Pababain ko lang saglit si Jo—"

But his dad immediately stood from his seat, eyes dark, blaring with haunting aura, crossed the room to reach the Colonel, and shove a piece of paper to him. Threateningly, he said, "Kung gusto mo makita si Joven, eto ang litrato. Pakatitigan mo."

The Colonel took the picture, shivering, as he felt like Death was standing right in front of him. "P-po?"

"Miong..." His father snapped with a furious smile, indicating trouble.

"Pule..." His dad's eyes narrowed, looking intently at the Colonel. The latter could swore that he almost peed on his pants.

"Iho, si Joven ay nasa itaas," remarked his father. "Paniguradong magagalak siyang makita ka."

"M-Maraming salamat po," the Colonel replied as he took his hat, fumbling to keep his hands from shaking. The flowers were almost withered on how tightly he closed his hands around it.

When his parents couldn't decide, conflicted on who to choose, since their opinions were divided, they finally turned to Joven.

"Joven, mamili ka? Sino sa dalawa?" Asked his dad.

"Yung mangogoyong heneral o si Koronel Enriquez?" Inquired his father.

His dad was shocked with the words used. "Teka lang. Baka dapat ang pagpilian ay: si Heneral del Pilar o yung nangangatol na koronel?"

His parents bickered on against each other. Dictating the pros of their chosen suitor, and downgrading with cons the other one. In the end, his parents had decided to ask the ultimate question.

"Sino ang mas mahal mo sa aming dalawa?"

"Kayo pong dalawa," Joven didn't hesitate answering.

"Alam namin yun, Joven," assured his dad.

"Pero isa lang ang pwede mo piliin," added his father.

Joven looked down with a light blush on his cheeks. He fumbled on with the gold ring and a made-shift withered flower formed into a ring that adorned his fingers. "Sa totoo nga lang po... naka-oo na po ako sa kanilang dalawa."


End file.
